


How Asahi Distract You From Your Worries

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, bath scene, headcanons, naked cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request -
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	How Asahi Distract You From Your Worries

⤏ First off he would tell you that you’ve done so amazing with your studies and that you have nothing to worry about

⤏ But when that isn’t enough, he’d give you a kiss on the cheek and then leave the room, only to hear the water start running in the bathroom

⤏ After a few minutes he’d come back out and coo to you about how you need to relax and say that he has prepared a nice bath for you, with some lovely scented bath salts in the water

⤏ Of course you can’t say no and you would insist that he bath with you - it’s a good thing you guys have a big bathtub -

⤏ While in the bath he’d hold you against his chest and run his fingers up and down your arms and all over your chest. Gently pouring water over your exposed skin

⤏ You can’t help but completely relax against his touch, listening to his soft hums in your ear.

⤏ When the bath water gets cold he’d drain the water and help you out of the bath and helping you dry off

⤏ It would be late at night when this is happening too so he would carry you to bed, both of you still naked and he would lay you down. Only to snuggle up next to you, pulling your body into his so you’re the little spoon

⤏ From the warm bath, soothing touches, and now skin to skin there is no way that you’re worrying about anything right now

⤏ His hand moves up to your hair and combs his fingers through it, letting you listen to his heartbeat as you slowly drift to sleep

⤏ When you’re completely asleep he’d whisper, “You’ll do great, tomorrow. I just know it.” and he would also slip into sleep, holding you close through the whole night


End file.
